Hard Life
by Foxwox
Summary: Nightwing is busy during the invasion trying to juggle college, Wayne Enterprises, the team, Gotham, and Bludhaven. He is only human. How long can he go before he cracks. I love Dick Grayson! Hurt, injured, sick! Pretend there is like a two week time span between Summit and Endgame. Artemis and Aqualad are safe, but Aqualad is in Atlantis with Dick still in charge. REDITED!
1. Prologue

I own nothing. Here are a few reminders.

-Artemis and Kaldur have returned from undercover

-This is a two week break in between Summit and Endgame

-Wally will NOT DIE!

-The team is staying at the warehouse in Bludhaven and it has been renovated with walls to create more rooms

-Kaldur is on leave for a week

* * *

A tall, dark figure crouched outside a closed window outside an old apartment building as the sun was beginning to show the dawn. Taking care to remain silent, the figure swiftly unlocked the window and slid inside the dark room. Closing the window, the figure, a man no older than twenty released an exhausted sigh. Reaching up to his face he removed the black mask covering his eyes, transforming himself from Bludhaven's hero, Nightwing, to Gotham's White Prince, Richard Grayson. Dick rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and walked towards the far wall of his modestly decorated flat. He walking into the bedroom, removing the rest of his costume gently, taking care to mind his newly acquired set of cracked ribs.

"_Next time I see Harley's mallet, I'm gonna whack HER with it." _He thought to himself as he entered the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he saw an eighteen year old with ebony hair and cerulean eyes that were underlined with bags of exhaustion. His body was lean, yet fit with well-trimmed muscles and riddled with scars from a decade of fighting crime. His chest was wrapped in an ace bandage that had been forced on him by Alfred before the older man had let his second oldest charge leave the BatCave to return home and start a patrol of Bludhaven. Deep purple bruises lay underneath the bandage as well as around his torso and back.

Since Batman and the other members of the Justice League that had attacked Rimbor had left to stand trial, Dick's schedule had doubled in size. Thankfully part of the stress had ended with Artemis and Kaldur's returns. The Atlantian had taken time off for two weeks to visit his home leaving Dick still in command. His day began at eight o'clock for college courses followed by hours of studying accompanied by one or two phone calls from Lucis Fox at Wayne Enterprises if Lucis needed his confirmation on speaker, thank God Bruce had had a cover story and plan set so Dick could at least try to have a normal college life, until four when it was time for training and missions with the team. Training would finish by eight giving him time to transport to the BatCave with Barbara and Tim where he would remove his Nightwing suit and put on the Bat suit. He remembered the first night he had donned the cowl.

"_I became what I didn't want to become. I didn't want to be Batman, not after the failsafe mission." _Alfred had asked him if he was sure he wanted to take on the mantel while Bruce was gone. "_I didn't have a choice though. Gotham needs Batman."_

Grabbing a drink of water and rinsing his face, Dick collapsed onto his bed. He silently thanked God for letting tomorrow be a Saturday so he could get a little sleep until nine when the team had training. He closed his eyes and drifted off for a three hour nap.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Here are a few reminders.

-Artemis and Kaldur have returned from undercover

-This is a two week break in between Summit and Endgame

-Wally will NOT DIE!

-The team is staying at the warehouse in Bludhaven and it has been renovated with walls to create more rooms

-Kaldur is on leave for a week

* * *

Dick Grayson's alarm clock sounded much too soon in his opinion. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and started to rise only to be stopped by a sharp blast of pain from his ribs. Pushing past it, he went into the bathroom to grab some painkillers. Swallowing them dry he ran cold water over his face, bracing his arms on the counter. The beads of water dripped from his face as a migraine thudded through his temples. Gathering up his strength, Dick moved back into the bedroom to start his day.

Upon entering the warehouse, his migraine doubled. The noise level was high between Blue Beetle and Impulse's playful jabs and Cassie's laughter at something Batgirl had said. Tim sat chatting with Beast Boy while La'Gann flirted with M'Gann. Mal and Karen sat eating quietly, watching their friends chatter. Conner was the first to acknowledge his presence, the Zeta beam not having been heard by the others as they ate breakfast.

"Morning," said Conner, taking in Nightwing's stance as he leaned slightly to the side, favoring his ribs.

"Indeed it is," the masked teen replied, putting on a fake smile.

"Rough night?"

"Aren't they all?"

"Most. You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bruise," the younger teen responded.

"Nightwing!" M'Gann's cheery voice interrupted any retort Conner may have said. Gar ran up to his leader, eager to start the day.

"What are we gonna do first? Train? Do you have a mission for us? What…"

"Easy Beast Boy, I haven't even had my coffee yet today," Nightwing calmly said, walking over to the counter. Tim held out an already prepared cup for him.

"Thank you," his older brother murmured, taking a sip of the sweetened liquid. "Finish up everybody, team training starts in ten. Group warm ups first supervised by Superboy, M'Gann and myself followed by combat practice."

As Nightwing left to go prepare the training area, Robin followed him quietly. When his brother sat at the main counsel system, he spoke.

"How are the ribs?"

"Fine."

"Oh come on Wing, I know for a fact that you took so pretty hard blows last night," the older ebony glared at the younger one.

"Painful, but I'll manage." The rest of the group entered in and began to stretch for warm ups, ending the conversation. Once the group practice was complete, Nightwing gathered them up before the sparing ring.

"I want Bumble Bee with Batgirl, Impulse and Cassie, Robin and Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and M'Gann, Conner and Guardian, La'Gann, you will spar with me. Any questions?" Nightwing saw his fellow BatClan members shift in concern, but brushed it off. He watched each of the pairs go through their spars, giving points of improvement when needed. Finally it was time for him to fight Lagoon Boy.

The Atlantian grew into his larger form and faced his leader. Nightwing drew out his erskima sticks, preparing for defense. With a roar, Lagoon Boy charged forward, sending a blow at the human who dodged and deflected the blow on his sticks. They traded blow for blow, Nightwing having the upper hand until he miscalculated his landing and La'Gann landed a blow lengthwise across Dick's chest. The force behind the blow sent the older teen to the ground outside the ring and onto his injured back, knocking the air from his lungs. The others raced over, Robin reaching him first.

"Wing! Are you okay?" he asked. His brother coughed, trying to fill his lungs. Pain flittered across his face as he tried to block out the pain.  
"You didn't block me?!" cried a frantic La'Gann. It was rare for anyone on the team to land a blow on their leader.

"Alright everybody, calm down and give him some air," soothed M'Gann as Batgirl and Superboy helped their leader to sit up. He let out a faint hiss that was only heard by his two helpers.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me," he rasped, "Nice one Lagoon Boy."

"Are you sure you're okay Nightwing?" asked Wonder Girl, blue eyes pleading. Her leader nodded.

"Good work team, that's enough for today. Go enjoy the rest of the day and I'll send for you if there is a mission," he replied, slowly rising to his feet. His face gave no room for argument. As the younger teens left M'Gann touched his arm.

"You sure you don't need to be checked over?"

"Thanks but like I said, I'm fine. He just caught me off guard." Batgirl snorted and walked away, Robin trailing behind. The older two members glanced at each other as their leader headed towards the room he used at the warehouse. The building had been updated quickly to install walls that enabled privacy and to give it a more home-like feel. Not five minutes after he had entered the room, Nightwing froze as the automatic room to his room slid open to reveal Conner.

"Do you mind," growled Dick as he fumbled to try and remove the top of his uniform.

"Having problems?" the clone asked dryly, eyes narrowing at the sight of bruising near the younger man's lower back. "What's that?"

"What's what Conner?"

"Don't play dumb with me Dick. I've seen the way you've been favoring your side and how painful it was for you to hit the floor."

"Of course it hurts to hit the floor that hard. Human, remember?"

"Since when do you let anyone on the team land a blow?" Knowing he wouldn't win this fight Dick sighed.

"We had some problems last night in Gotham, no big."

"If it's no big let me see." Nightwing grumbled something under his breath and slowly pulled off his top, gritting his teeth as he raised his arms.

"Hell, Dick," breathed Conner, seeing the ace bandage. He helped Dick removed the dirty one and winched in sympathy when it was removed completely. The younger man's entire torso was black and blue as was his back. "What did you do?"

"I had some fun with Harley and her mallet. Apparently I make a great piñata. Alfred checked and they are only cracked."

"Only cracked? Dick what the hell were you thinking fighting La'Gann with cracked ribs. It was unnecessary and stupid. What if they had broken from the blow? One could have pierced your lung!" It was then that he saw how skinny his friend was. It was obvious that Dick hadn't been eating properly. Dick sighed and removed his mask, showing the weariness on his face as he pulled off his Nightwing pants and pulled on a pair of sweats.

"I know Conner, it was dumb. I just," he shook his head. The clone grabbed the new ace wrap and Dick raised his arms a bit.

"You have to start taking care of you Dick, instead of worrying about us."

"I have bigger things on my mind right now than myself Supey. There aren't enough hours in the day. Right now I have to leave and go try to prepare for a final that is early Monday morning." He explained as the butterfly clip was attached. Wordlessly his friend helped him slip on a loose t-shirt. "I know you guys worry, but don't. I'll manage." Packing up his costume into a backpack, Dick slipped in some shades and left the room leaving Conner more worried than ever.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Here are a few reminders.

-Artemis and Kaldur have returned from undercover

-This is a two week break in between Summit and Endgame

-Wally will NOT DIE!

-The team is staying at the warehouse in Bludhaven and it has been renovated with walls to create more rooms

-Kaldur is on leave for a week

* * *

Four days later and Dick's luck had taken a turn for the worst. He had completed his college finals within two days as well as fought the Joker and Bane, led the team through a two part mission that was more or less smooth sailing, and most recently done a three hour stake out in the rain on a hunch that had fallen through and ended with him having to stitch up his leg were a knife had left a 6 inch long gash that was fairly deep.

That morning had proven to be no better. His leg throbbed with pain and the stitches itched. His head pounded with pressure and his chest hurt from deep coughs that irritated his cracked ribs. He shivered and curled under his pile of blankets, intent on staying in bed to sleep most of the day. Fate however, decided that was a stupid plan. His com unit chirped to life. He groan and thought _"Why me?"_ before placing it in her ear.

"Nightwing, go ahead."

"Hey NW," came the cheerful voice of Bart. The speedster started on a ramble the Dick caught every fifth word of.

"Bart stop, slow down."

"Oh, sorry. Well um funny thing happened, see we uh all wanted to try and make breakfast ourselves today and uh, you're totally gonna laugh, hehe, but we sorta blew up the kitchen in the process."

"YOU WHAT?" Dick shot up in bed, grimacing at the fast movement of his sore ribs.

"Dude, dude don't be mad we just wanted to try and do it for ourselves for once." Dick could feel his head pound even harder as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be there in five, don't touch anything." Ending the transmission, he threw the covers off, took another painkiller and pulled on his suit, the fabric uncomfortable over the stitches. He could feel the suit's system trying to regulate is body temperature. With a sigh, he left his apartment though a secret passage way.

**Recognized Nightwing B-01**

When Nightwing stepped into the warehouse, he had to suppress a cough at the smell of smoke. He walked briskly towards the kitchen, his injured leg protesting at the movement. M'Gann floated near the ceiling wiping off what appeared to have been pancake mix. Beast Boy stood on top of the fridge, cleaning what was once egg off the cabinets while Impulse washed the dishes at a normal pace rather than with his super speed. Conner and La'Gann noticed him first.

"Uh, hey Nightwing," said the Atlantian sheepishly from where he was scrubbing the floor. He was met with a glare.

"Whose idea was it?"

"Well, you see, we wanted to do something nice for M'Gann since she usually makes breakfast and well, I'm not sure what happened. One minute everything was fine and the next, stuff just started exploding." Dick glanced at Conner.

"Can you check for hidden heat areas," he asked. The clone nodded and blinked, turning on his heat vision. He slowly turned his head around the room until he landed back on Nightwing. His friend was the hottest object in the room.

"Whoa," he said blinking back to normal vision.

"What is it?" asked Miss Martian.

"The only thing that is giving off a lot of heat is you Wing," the others looked at their leader who frowned.

"Huh?" he said as Megan flew down beside him. She reached up and touched his forehead.

"Holy crap Nightwing! You're burning up," she exclaimed as he brushed her hand away.

"I'm fine M'Gann," he insisted, stepping to the side. He was so focused on stepping out of her reach, that he knocked his injured thigh into the corner of an open cabinet. He stumbled, letting out a grunt of pain. His hands reflexively touched the injury as he doubled over. Conner caught him before he could fall.

"Oh my gosh! Boss, are you okay?" asked a frantic Garfield as he jumped over to the masked man who was trying to catch his breath.

"No he's not," replied the clone, "I smell blood."

"Let's get him to the Medlab," ordered M'Gann. Nightwing didn't protest as the dark haired teen wrapped his arm gently around his friend's waist and draped his arm over his shoulders. A painful sounding cough burst from Dick's throat, startling the others. Conner and M'Gann exchanged a look.

"Alright, Superboy and I will take care of Nightwing. You boys need to finish cleaning." The trio left without staying for protests from the boys. Nightwing stopped coughing as they reached the doors to the Medlab. Conner gently lowered his friend onto one of the beds. M'Gann went to grab a pair of shorts, sunglasses, and t-shirt for Dick to change into as Conner helped Dick remove his uniform. The younger ebony gritted his teeth as they pulled off his pants, revealing blood that ran down his leg where the stitches had broken open. M'Gann knocked on the door, handing Conner the clothes and informing his that she had called Wally and Artemis. Once Dick was changed and mask less, she entered and gathered the medical supplies. Taking a wet rag, she gently began to wash away the blood. She could feel him tense at her touch.

"Sorry," she murmured, taking a pair of tweezers to remove the broken treads. Conner opened the door before Wally and Artemis could knock. Both were dressed in civilian garb and frowning when they saw their friend on the bed, gripping the sheets in pain.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Wally as he walked over to his friend's side, "Are you trying to work yourself to death? It's been four days and you are supposed to be RELAXING!"

"Nice to see you too," grunted his best friend. Artemis placed her hand on his forehead.

"Shit Dick, how did you even get out of bed this morning?"

"With a call, ah, saying that the kitchen had been, ouch, blown up," he replied as M'Gann pressed a piece of gauze to the wound.

"And you didn't think that if you were sick and injured, we could handle it?" asked Superboy, clearly not impressed with the answer. Artemis went over to the medical cabinet and removed a thermometer. She shoved it into Dick's mouth, ignoring his glare as Wally gathered some painkillers.

"103.2!" she exclaimed when it went off. Wally glanced at his friend.

"Have you taken anything for the pain?"

"Yes," he hissed as M'Gann numbed the area with a shot.

"Sorry," she said once more. He began to cough again. Wally helped hold him steady as his body shook from the force of the coughs. Conner brought over a glass of water and handed it to him when he finished. His hands shook from the force of his coughs and Wally steadied it. Once he finished, Dick collapsed back into the pillows on the bed.

"Alright, hold still," ordered M'Gann after she had opened a fresh suture kit. Nightwing's face paled in discomfort at the needle pulling through his skin. Artemis reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How did this one happen," asked Wally, trying to distract his best friend.

"Miscalculated and the guy got lucky with his knife," came the hissed reply. Conner brough a cold washrag over to the blond girl. She took it from him and gently wiped the sweat off of Dick's face.

"Shh," she cooed, "almost done and then you need to rest. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"She's right man. It's not healthy." The ebony ignored them as Miss Martian wrapped a bandage around his wound.

"Rest Dick," she instructed as Artemis folded the newly wetted cloth over his forehead. Darkness crept into his vision and he drifted off before he could protest.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Here are a few reminders.

-Artemis and Kaldur have returned from undercover

-This is a two week break in between Summit and Endgame

-Wally will NOT DIE!

-The team is staying at the warehouse in Bludhaven and it has been renovated with walls to create more rooms

-Kaldur is on leave for a week

-I will be skipping to where they have found the last drone in the next chapter

* * *

The first thing Dick realized when he awoke was that he had been moved from the medlab into his room at the warehouse. The next thing he realized was that his throat was bone dry. Untangling himself from his comforter, he slowly sat on the edge of his bed. Someone had set his shades on the nightstand next to the alarm clock that read four in the afternoon. After rubbing his eyes of sleep, he put them on. Nightwing stood with a groan as his injured leg protested. His whole body ached as he shuffled his way towards the kitchen.

It was empty save for a sleeping Wolf. The creature lifted his head as the ebony poured himself a glass of water. His hands shook from the effort and he covered a cough. Wolf rose and stood beside him, supporting his body.

"Oh great, they got you in on it too huh?" he asked the white wolf. It just stared at him with intelligent yellow eyes.

Bracing one hand on the wall and threading the other trough Wolf's thick fur, the pair made a painfully slow walk towards the sounds coming from the training area. On the training platform were Robin and Artemis, sparing. The blond girl was dressed in a pair of workout clothes, giving the younger boy a run for his money. Nightwing and Wolf kept to the shadows of the hallway, not wanting to be seen by the team. Dick had to smirk knowing that his little brother had most likely put his foot in his mouth again. Wally watched with Conner and Megan, standing where Dick usually stood. The fighting ended when Artemis swept Tim's legs out from under him.

"Still think I'm a little rust hmm?" she teased, offering him a hand up. The masked boy took it, grinning sheepishly.

"I didn't mean it like that," he blushed as the others laughed.

Dick's smirk vanished as a forceful round of coughing erupted from him. Wolf whined in concern and pressed his furry body closer to the boy. The rest of the team then realized that they were being watched.

"D-Nightwing! What are you doing out of bed?" scolded Megan, flying over to him, followed by the rest of the group. Robin was right behind her.

"Dude you look like crap," said Robin earning a glare from his brother.

"I…cough…just needed a…coughcough…drink," wheezed their leader as his coughing slowed.

"Whoa, what happened to your leg," asked Batgirl, giving him one of her own glares.

"Knife, it's not that bad." Conner scoffed.

"Yeah that's why M'Gann had to redo your stitches." Suddenly, Nightwing's communicator went off. _They must have forgotten to take it out,_ he thought, reaching his hand to his ear.

"Nightwing receiving," he said, standing up taller. He listened for a minute, his face growing stern. "Acknowledged Captain Atom I will be there in just a few. Nightwing out."

"You aren't going anywhere," argued Barbara, stepping in front of her best friend.

"I don't have a choice Batgirl. Blue Beetle, prepare to transport in two minutes. Meet me at the Zeta tube. Conner, M'Gann you two will travel to Rimbor by Zeta tube and help with the trial.," he ordered, standing up and walking off, his leg slightly limping.

"Whoa there man," cried Wally as he sped to a stop in front of him.

"Move Wally, I don't have time for this."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I don't know for sure myself, but when I know, you will be the first person I tell." The rest of the team had remained in the training area as the two friends went into Dick's room. Wally helped his friend pull on his suit, ranting the entire time.

"This is stupid Dick. You need to rest, not run up to the Watchtower."

"I'll rest when I get back, I promise," replied his friend before he put on his mask. Wally watched him leave the room.

"Yeah because you're so good at it."

* * *

It wasn't thirty minutes later when the team was ordered to meet in front of the monitor at the warehouse. Nightwing stood on screen, looking pale to his friends and family that knew him.

"Team we have just received word that the Reach has placed failsafe devices around the world. If not stopped they will destroy the Earth and everyone on it in a matter of moments. We will meet with the Justice League in Metropolis in front of LexCorp. Move quickly, Nightwing Out."

* * *

After Luthor's speech, Nightwing assigned teams of two. He kept Batgirl as his Partner and sent Tim with Cassie. His brother hugged him before taking the girl's hand and Flying away to Gotham. Nightwing looked at the girl who had been his best friend for nine years.

"Let's go Babs," he murmured. She took his hand, stopping him for a moment.

"For the record, when we are done, I am going to have Alfred strap you to a bed and make you rest." All she got in reply was a smirk.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Here are a few reminders.

-Artemis and Kaldur have returned from undercover

-This is a two week break in between Summit and Endgame

-Wally will NOT DIE!

-The team is staying at the warehouse in Bludhaven and it has been renovated with walls to create more rooms

-Kaldur is on leave for a week

* * *

**Recognized Kid Flash B-03**

Dick's heart stopped at the sound of the Zeta tube's robotic voice. He looked to his friends that stood by him.

"Let's go," he ordered sprinting to the launch bay, adrenalin numbing his injured leg.

"Clear the hanger now!" shouted Nightwing as heroes were returning from the planet's surface. They took off for the exit as M'Gann started up the Bioship.

"Computer, emergency launch NOW!" The ebony commanded as the others quickly sat down.

"**Launching in three, two, one."**

"Top speed M'Gann."

"On it," she replied, the ship bursting forward. Dick looked at Artemis's worried face. He reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

"He'll be okay."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Upon reaching the Artic, M'Gann lowered the Bioship to a safe jumping distance and set it on autopilot. The group ran/ flew out, stopping a distance from the speedsters.

"Look, it's working," pointed Nightwing, "They're shutting it down."

Blue Beetle gave a cry of "Yes" then Nightwing heard him say "Cease? Cease what?" His mind raced as he saw his friend's blur get hit with some kind of lightning.

'_Wally! He's taking too many hits."_

Dick took off for the whirlwind in the distance. He had never run so fast in his life, his only focus on his best friend. Dick heard the shouts for him to stop, but he continued on. He wouldn't let his friend miss out on life, not when it was his fault that this had happened, that Wally had put the costume back on. His mind calculated where his friend would be when he reached him and barreled into him as another blast of energy shot down, striking Dick in the right side of his chest. The Flash shouted their names as they fell. The pair landed outside the ring in the snow. Wally lay there panting for a moment until he realized what had just happened. He slowly sat up as his uncle and cousin slowed to a stop. It was then that he saw the figure face down beside him.

"DICK!" he cried scrambling to his friend's side, his body protesting. He carefully rolled Nightwing onto his back, the body limply moving at his touch. The snow cleared around them quickly.

"Wally!" he heard his girlfriend cry, joy filling her voice. Footsteps raced over to his side as he took in the sight before him. Dick's right should was bare of his costume, a large burn covered from his right pectoral all the way up to the top of his shoulder. The remains of his costume were burnt into the wound and it bled heavily. Wally quickly applied pressure to the wound, causing Dick to groan in agony.

"Nightwing, Nightwing can you hear me? DICK?!," he asked as the others came closer. M'Gann gasped as they stopped.

"Oh my God," said Barry as he knelt beside his nephew.

"Conner, come keep pressure on this while I wrap it," ordered Wally. The clone snapped out of his daze and came over, his big hands barely covering the whole wound. Artemis had placed Dick's head in her lap, gently patting his cheek.

"Dick, Dick wake up," she pleaded. She felt his forehead, her breath catching, "He's burning up."

Dick cried out as Wally shifted his injured arm and chest to wrap the bandage around. His eye slits on his mask opening slightly.

"I know Dick. I'm so sorry," he murmured, not caring about identities. The only person who didn't know it was Blue anyway. Dick coughed deeply, the force shaking his body. Artemis combed her fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him.

"Easy Dick, I'm almost done." His friend murmured something that he couldn't hear. "What?"

"Tell Tim…a-and Babs I love them. A-and…coughcough…tell B…cough…Bruce I'm sorry," he whispered, blood staining his lips crimson.

'Don't you dare talk like that. You're gonna be fine," threatened Wally, his voice rising in panic.

"He's bleeding internally. We have to go now," cried Artemis, as Dick turned his head to cough again, getting some blood on her hand.

"Hang on Dick, you aren't dying. Do you hear me?" ordered the red head. Barry stood.

"Give him to me. I have enough left to get him to the Zeta tube." Conner scooped up Nightwing with Kaldur's help. Dick shouted in pain as they moved him, his cries cutting deep into their hearts. Barry took him in his arms, noting how light the teen was.

'_He must have lost weight with everything that has happened.' _Without another word, he took off, leaving the others to get in the Bioship.

"Come on," whispered M'Gann, "we need to inform the others what happened and prepare for the return of the League."

Artemis helped Wally to his feet and ushered him into the ship. He sat in his seat staring at his blood covered hands. The blond saw Miss Martian crying quietly at the helm. The boys all looked to be in shock. Tears filled her own eyes and she buried her face in Wally's shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived at the Watchtower, they walked silently into the main control room. The rest of the team stood with the League laughing and celebrating the victory. They grew silent however when they saw the looks on the new arrivals' faces. Captain Marvel stepped forward when he saw the girls' tear streaked faces. He noticed someone was missing. Robin beat him to the question though.

"Where's Nightwing?" he asked. None of the group would look at him. Kaldur stepped forward, hating himself for this.

"Robin…," he began slowly. The boy took a step back shaking his head.

"No!" he shouted as tears sprung out from under his mask. Batgirl covered her mouth with her hands. "No, where's my brother Kaldur?"

"He's been badly injured. Flash has taken him to the Medlab for treatment, but it's bad."

"How?" croaked Barbara, coming to place a hand on Tim's shaking shoulder.

"Saving me," answered Wally bleakly. "He pushed me out of the force field before I designated into nothing." The pair took off for the Medlab without another word. No one stopped them.

"What now?" asked Beast Boy coming to his sister's side. M'Gann rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Now we must prepare for the return of the founders. They should be here soon. We are to meet them in Happy Harbor."

* * *

An hour later, a green plane landed where Mount Justice once stood. It vanished back into Green Lantern's ring after it rested. The main six started at the destruction in shock.

"Are we too late?" asked the man of steel. Batman stepped up to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The group looked up into the sky as figures flew in. M'Gann landed with Wonder Girl and Bumble Bee at her side. Blue Beetle and Beast Boy rested near Martian Manhunter as Superboy landed the S-Cycle in between the two groups. Aqualad stood at the front with Kid Flash, Robin, Batgirl, Lagoon Boy and Guardian in the back.

"Aqualad, what happened here?" asked the Dark Knight.

"Fear not," said the Atlantian, bowing his head, "the crisis has passed, though at a cost."

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he did a head count. His gut froze as he settled on only two of his partners.

"Where is Nightwing?" he demanded. Robin looked away from his mentor as a tear ran down Batgirl's cheek. Kaldur looked him in the eye.

"He has been rushed to the Medlab for emergency surgery. We are still…uncertain of his condition."

"We will meet at the Watchtower to debrief. We need to know everything that has happened," replied Superman, knowing his friend was desperate to see his son. The Green Lanterns recreated the plane and the team took off as well._ 'Please be alright Dick,'_ thought Bruce.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing. The parenthesis are supposed to be translations for Romani, but it is actually are a few reminders.

-Artemis and Kaldur have returned from undercover

-This is a two week break in between Summit and Endgame

-Wally will NOT DIE!

-The team is staying at the warehouse in Bludhaven and it has been renovated with walls to create more rooms

-Kaldur is on leave for a week

* * *

The Green Lanterns barely had enough time to make the plane vanish before Batman exited. Batgirl and Robin started to follow until Wonder Woman placed a gentle hand in front of them.

"Let him have a few moments before you two go down there," she said as they looked at her in protest. They reluctantly nodded and followed the older heroes into the main room at the Watchtower.

The reunion was a joyful one now that the main mentors had returned. There was still a somber mood in the air, but the excitement remained. They had done it. Embraces were shared and information was given out until Superman cleared his throat.

"Now I know everyone is excited to see each other, but I believe that we need to call it a day. Those of us that have been gone have a few things to take care of on Earth. You all have also earned a rest. We will debrief tomorrow afternoon, once we have rested and heard more about Nightwing's condition," he saw Wally flinch out of the corner of his eye. Artemis squeezed the hand that she held, "until then good work team."

The teens took that as a dismissal and bid their farewells. Conner came up to him, ready to leave.

"I will be back in just a minute and then we will head home," replied the man of steel.

Wonder Woman joined him as he headed down the corridor to the Medlab. An assistant directed the heroes to Dick's room. The privacy screen had been lowered, blocking the inside view. The amazon knocked gently before entering with Superman behind her. A curtain blocked the view of the bed for further privacy in case the visitor had taken off their mask. Batman- no Bruce, sat with his back to them, his hands folded before his mouth as he gazed at his son while Alfred stood silently in a corner. The sight of the eighteen year old broke Diana's heart.

His mask had been removed most likely by Bruce and circles of exhaustion could be seen under his eyes. His uniform had been removed for surgery leaving his in what she guessed to be a pair of loose shorts and topless. A stark white bandage was wrapped around his entire torso and continued up and around his right shoulder. The outline of another thick bandage could be seen under the thin white sheet that covered him. A breathing mask covered his nose and mouth and an IV ran into his left arm providing fluids and blood. A washrag was draped over his forehead and Diana could see a layer of sweat that covered his body. The only sound came from his heart monitor and his raspy breathing. Diana was the first to move, resting her hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Bruce?" she asked. The man before her lowered his hands from his mouth and sighed.

"He has third degree burns along his right torso up to his shoulder, an old stab wound that appears to be two days old, broken ribs that are about a week old, a punctured lung at one point where one of the ribs shifted, bronchitis, and acute exhaustion. He's also lost weight," Bruce recited, concern sounding in his voice as he reached over and brushed the hair from Dick's eyes. The ebony mumbled something that ended in a painful cough. Clark looked at Alfred for clarification.

"While you all were away Master Dick's work load doubled. Though I am not fully aware of the extent that Master Dick went to, I do however know that he has been patrolling not only as Nightwing, but also as Batman," this caused Bruce's head to whip around to glance at the butler.

"What?" he croaked.

"Indeed Master Bruce, Master Dick believed that Gotham needed a Batman in your absence and took up the cowl. With Master Tim and Miss Barbara's help, they kept the city safe. Once he was finished in Gotham he would leave to patrol Bludhaven alone. His days were filled with his classes as you know, though I truly find it amazing that the boy had the energy to do so, and passing all his finals with perfect scores. Mr. Fox did wonders with the company, having to only call Master Dick in a few times. The afternoons consisted of training the team and performing missions alongside them." Clark had to blink at the Englishman. He had never heard Alfred say so much at one time. Bruce said nothing as he turned back to his son. He knew that Dick never wanted to become Batman, yet he had done so in a time of need. Pride swelled in his chest at the thought.

"Take Tim and Barbara home Alfred. I will stay with him," said the dark knight. His caregiver nodded and exited the room with a farewell to the two supers.

"Will you be alright here?" asked Clark. He received a nod in confirmation and left.

"Bruce?"

"Get some rest princess. We will be fine here." The woman walked over to Dick's side and placed a kiss on his forehead. She stood back up and stopped beside the man she loved.

"You know how to find me if you need me," she whispered and left him with his son.

Bruce sat with his son until he sensed a presence outside the door. Pulling his cowl back on he went to the door and opened it. Looking down next to the door he saw Wally sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands on his temples. The red head glanced up at him then looked away, ashamed. Bruce cracked the door shut and waited.

"I'm sorry Bruce," came the whispered, grief filling his tone. Batman didn't bother to correct his title, knowing this was important.

"For what?" he asked just as quiet. Wally lifted his head, green eyes dull.

"It's my fault he's in there. He…he was trying to save me and…I didn't deserve it. I've been such a lousy friend to him for months. I was just so set on having a normal life and he just couldn't see that. And then he came in and asked for our help, to come back for a dangerous mission. I…I said some things that I shouldn't have and now…"

"You're wrong," Wally began to protest, but Bruce ignored him, "He knew how much it meant to you to be normal. He just can't see how you could give it up. You have to remember this is who he is. And as for his condition being your fault, it's not. Dick has trouble asking for help. I guess he learned it from me. He doesn't like to have limitations and will push himself harder than need be."

"I know it's just," Wally stopped and shook his head. Batman glanced in on his son.

"Will you sit with him? I need to go to my quarters for a few minutes to change and shower," the red head smirked.

"Yeah I'm sure that costume needs a good wash," Bruce shook his head.

"Page the nurse if anything happens. I will be back shortly."

Wally slowly entered the room that held his best friend. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. Seeing Bruce's vacated chair, he sat down with a sigh. Bruce had left Dick's medical file on the bed table next to the chair. Glancing at the unconscious ebony, Wally opened it and read the file.

"Oh God Dick," he muttered after reading it. Closing the file and replacing it, he took his best friend's hand in his own. "I'm so sorry buddy. I've been a complete asshole ever since this whole thing started. You came to us for help and I actually tried to refuse. Some brother I am. I promise Dick, once you're better, all that's gonna change."

The man lying in the bed groaned and shifted, his head causing the washrag to fall off. Wally took the cloth and rinsed it in cool water and replaced it back onto Dick's forehead. He shushed his friend, taking his hand in his own once more and giving a reassuring squeeze. He jumped when his hand was weakly squeezed back.

"Dick? Dick can you hear me?" he asked, pushing the call button for Doctor Leslie. His friend groaned and shifted his head as he tried to force his eyes open. Dick's cerulean eyes were dulled by pain and exhaustion. He tried to move and was quickly stopped by Wally. "Don't move buddy, you have to stay put."

"W…Wally?"

"Yeah man it's me. Just take it easy."

"You…okay," Wally winced at the effort it took his friend to speak. He protested as his oldest friend took of his oxygen mask.

"Me? Perfect, you on the other hand look like shit. Once you're better we will be having a discussion about your stupidity." His friend smiled and began to laugh. He abruptly stopped as waves of pain coursed through his chest. An older woman rushed into the room.

"Dick!" she cried in a shocked voice. She hurried to the wheezing teen's side and with Wally's help calmed him down, shoving the mask against his face.

"Leslie?" the ebony asked.

"Hush you. You know better than to take off your oxygen mask," she ordered, lowering him gently back onto his pillows, "Take it slowly young man. I need to check your burns and vitals."

Wally felt eyes on him and he turned as Dick closed his eyes, taking in fresh air. Bruce stood in the doorway clothed in a fresh costume.

"Hey, Dick, there's someone here that I think you will want to see."

Cerulean eyes opened and scanned the room. Dick's heart raced as he searched for the familiar figure. A smile spread across his face as he lowered the mask and removed his gauntlets.

"Tati (Dad)," he breathed.

Bruce lowered the cowl from his head as he shut the door. Leslie stepped back to allow the older man access to his son. Wally squeezed his friend's hand in farewell, allowing the pair the privacy they deserved. Bruce sat on the edge of the bed beside Dick and opened his arms. The younger ebony fell into them, his face buried into Bruce's chest. Tears of relief fell from his eyes as the older man held him. Of course with his crying, Dick found it difficult to breathe until Bruce placed the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

"E bine mica mea pasăre. Sunt aici. (It's alright my little bird. I'm here.)"


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

-Damian is in this

-Nightwing has already been Renegade

* * *

The following evening members of both the league and the team gathered in the large conference room. Extra chairs had been brought in for the younger heroes to sit in. Everyone was there save for Nightwing who was asleep in the Medlab where Batman had left him. The founders had decided to get his statement once he was stronger. A large hologram projector was in the center of the room surrounded by the main table. Superman called the meeting to order.

"Alright everyone settle down. This meeting to learn the facts about what has happened while we were away on Rimbor standing trial. This is not in any way a hearing or place to judge. The decisions that were made have passed and we must continue on with them as there is nothing that can be done to change them. Kaldur, as Nightwing is unable to attend at this time, we leave it to you to take his place," said the man of steel from his place at the head of the table next to Wonder Woman and Batman. Aqualad cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thank you Superman. As I am sure you are all aware of what was revealed at the summit, there is much that remains to be told. While I was undercover, Nightwing kept tabs upon all the members of the Light. The plan was successful until we noticed some of the members becoming wary of me. I had yet to choose a second in command making them suspicious. When I informed Nightwing, he requested for a little more time to come up with a plan. That was when he went to Artemis. She would be the perfect choice for the mission given the fact that she had retired with Wally. When the time came for the mission, I asked my father for the task to insure our plan would not fail. It did not."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me _Nightwing_ is responsible for all of this," asked Captain Marvel in shock. Having seen him grow from an eight year to eighteen, they could hardly grasp the fact that Dick was the master mind.

"Indeed he is the creator of this plan, but Artemis and I both willingly agreed to participate in it. It was the only way for us to succeed. There was no other choice."

"No," everyone's head snapped to the back of the room. A figure leaned against the wall there, half hidden in the shadow, "Artemis was never plan A, I was." Nightwing stepped out into the light.

* * *

**In the Medlab before the Meeting**

Dick felt Bruce brush the hair from his eyes as he feigned sleep. Though he knew it was stupid, Dick knew he needed to be at the meeting with everyone. They needed to hear the truth about what he had done and why he had done it. Sitting up slowly, he steadied himself as his head swam. Reaching over with his good arm, Dick turned off the heart monitor and removed the electrodes from is chest and the IV from his arm. Dick was careful not move his right side much as swung his legs off the bed. He decided not to worry about struggling with a shirt (he wore a pair of black sweat pants and dark sunglasses) and braced himself on the edge of the bed as he stood. The ebony swayed then steadied himself. He had to leave quietly before Dr. Leslie came back in. using his training, he slipped into the shadows and disappeared from view.

It was not terribly far to the main conference room, but Dick had to lean against the wall as exhaustion washed over him. He pushed himself off of it and limped to the side door of the meeting room. He quietly slipped in and hid in the shadows. From there he listened for a few moments before deciding it was time to act. No one heard him until he spoke.

"No," he said, startling the other people in the room to turn and look his way, "Artemis was never plan A, I was." He forced himself to stand away from the wall as his teammates started to yell.

"Nightwing!"

"Boss!"

"Hermano…"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"…in bed."

"Hey!" Wally silenced them, "Sit down and shut up." He turned to glare at his best friend, ice filling his gut.

"What are you talking about? That Artemis wasn't your first choice! You told us there was no one else that could take that mission. How dare you put her in danger when you had another person!"

"Wally! I agreed." Wally cut his girlfriend off.

"No, he manipulated you! Us! He lied to us and put your life in unnecessary danger. How could you!" the redhead stalked up to his best friend as the others sat in shock and was about to punch him when someone dropped down from the ceiling.

"Touch him and I will break you," growled the small form. A young boy about eight years old stood in front of him, a bow staff gripped tightly in his hands. He had black hair and a mask similar to that of Tim's. Wally knew who he was though.

"Out of the way, Demon." Damian Wayne prepared to lunge when his older brother stopped him.

"Enough D," the boy turned and went to Dick's side. He collapsed the staff, but kept it in his hand, ready to use it if need be.

"Idiot, you are supposed to be resting not arguing with these…" Batman stepped in.

"That's enough out of you. I told you that you were to come up and sit with Nightwing, not eavesdrop in on the meeting."

"Tt, I was watching him. I stepped out for a moment and he got out of bed. Knowing how he is I followed him here and hid in the vents," the youth retorted with a batglare similar to the one he was receiving. Wally ignored all this as he continued to glare at his friend.

"I never wanted to have to get anyone else involved. I had a plan, but it was compromised before I could go undercover by two people. That was two days before I came to you guys for help."

"And just who was so smart that they were able to expose the great Nightwing's plan."

"Me," came the voice of Damian. All eyes shot to look at the young boy who still stood by his brother.

"He showed up at my apartment unexpected and found my disguise."

"Who else? And what was this disguise? I hardly believe that the villains you deal with are smart enough to find out that much." Dick's face hardened at his friend's tone and his patience wore off.

"The same one that did this to me!" he yelled, reaching up to left side of his torso that showed skin. Before those who knew what he was doing could stop him, he had torn off what appeared to be skin to reveal an ugly scar. It was shape in a crude R about five inches in length and 6 inches in width over his left pectoral. Some of the league went white as the older members of the team gasped.

"No," breathed the speedster.

"As for the disguise, itz a very zimple von dat 'as been used bevore," hissed Dick in a thick Russian accent. Horror came across many faces.

"Renegade?!"

"NO!"

"Who's Renegade?" asked Wondergirl. Kaldur looked grim as he stared at his comrade.

"Renegade is the villainous alter ego of Nightwing."


	8. Chapter 7

This will have a bit more info on what happened in chapter six. I own nothing and am not sticking to how the comics play out. It is called creative freedom.

* * *

"Was Renegade," corrected Zatanna from her seat beside Black Canary. The blonde next to her had a concerned look on her face. "Nightwing, I think we are all going to need a bit more explanation than that. Why would you, how could you, bring Renegade back? After everything you went through to break free from Slade."

"It was necessary," Dick replied in a firm tone, his voice not giving away his exhaustion.

"Why?" The question came from Batman. He had remained standing close to Damian. His oldest son looked at him, staring into the cowled face of his father.

"Because I didn't feel it was right to ask anyone else to take part when I was perfectly capable of doing it myself. As I said everything was going according to plan until Deathstroke showed up. It he hadn't I would have taken Artemis's place..." He was cut off by a painful wave of coughs.

Everyone was silent for a moment. They knew that Nightwing would do anything to keep them safe and out of harm if he could. The younger members of the team realized that their questions about Nightwing's admission to being Renegade would have to wait until later on. Tim could see a sheen of sweat covering his brother's forehead. He knew the others could see it too, but no one was brave enough to call him out on it in front of everyone. Dick could feel his body shake with exhaustion as dark spots danced in his vision. He swayed a little, almost falling, but Damian struggled to keep him up.

"D-Nightwing!" shouted Robin as he rushed from his seat to his brother's side, Batgirl on his heels.

Damian glared at him as he cautiously helped the boy lower him to the ground. Batman hurried over as the others in the room rose to their feet. Dick held up his hand at Wally's approach, the other arm cradling his injured chest. Batman knelt in front of his oldest son and placed his hands gently on his shoulders, taking care to watch out for the injured one.

"Easy, breathe, just breathe," he murmured to the wheezing boy. He looked at Tim and nodded. The boy took off out of the room to find Dr. Leslie. His gaze returned to the man on the floor. Dick's coughing was subsiding a little, but Bruce could hear a wheeze coming from his chest.

"Batman," he looked up into Wonder Woman's worried face, "set him here."

She had carried her chair over to where they sat on the floor. He looked at Nightwing who nodded his consent. Diana grasped Dick's right elbow, mindful of his wounds while Bruce took his left. They eased him gently up to his feet. Dick hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know, I'm sorry," crooned the amazon, her motherly love for the boy showing. Had they not been holding him up, he would have collapsed back to the floor. Superman spoke.

"I think we will take a recess at this time. We will reconvene once we have all rested. " It was not a suggestion.

Everyone slowly stood and left until the founding members of the team, Red Arrow, Superman, Wonder Woman, Damian, and Batgirl remained. Batman glared at the team.

"We're not leaving," growled Roy, crossing his arms. Superboy nodded as the girls drew closer to their leader.

"Secure the room," Batman ordered the man of steel. Clark went over to a panel in the wall that would set the room on lock down save for Robin and Leslie.

"Go," Dick whispered to his friends, not wanting them to see him like this. They stared at him in shock. Before he could repeat himself, Robin came back in with a very pissed off Dr. Leslie.

"What part of crucial bed rest do you not understand? I swear if you would just listen to me," she began to rant, shutting up when she saw his shaking body. She pushed Batman to the side and dug out a pen light.

"Glasses off."

"But…"

"The room is secure and I'm guessing that they know your identity or else they would not still be here, so again, glasses off, now Dick," she said giving him a glare.

He sighed and reached up, pulling the dark shades off his eyes. The girls sharply inhaled at the sight of his bloodshot eyes, dark shadows underlining them. Their normally cerulean color had been dulled down to a dark navy, exhaustion shining through. Leslie shone the light in Dick's eyes.

"Pupils are a bit slow to react," she commented, putting the light away and pulling out a temperature gauge and placing it on his finger. Dick shivered a little and a moment later, felt the heavy weight of his father's cape. Leslie took his wrist and checked his pulse.

"Heart rate is accelerated," she looked at him, "why do you have to go and get yourself all worked…" She trailed off, seeing a familiar scar.

"Looks…cough…better huh," Dick choked out. Memory filled the older woman's eyes.

"It was so bad. Why did you uncover it? You never do unless," her gaze hardened and her head snapped up to glance at the rest of the group.

"Who were you fighting with?" Wally looked sheepish.

"We will be having words once I am finished with him Mr. West." Artemis smirked as did Damian. Leslie undid her stethoscope from around her neck as the temperature gauge beeped.

"Straight to bed, you have a fever of 103.5 and I need to put you on an IV," she dictated. Dick just began coughing again, the painful deep coughs making Roy and Wally wince.

"Ow," Dick croaked, trying to curl into a ball.

"No Dick, you can't do that." Batman, no he was Bruce now; having pulled down his cowl grabbed Dick's arms in his hands and held them up in an attempt to help circulate his son's breathing. Leslie held her stethoscope on the ebony's back listening to his lungs.

"We need to x-ray your chest again," she said as Bruce coached his son into breathing normally once more, "How bad is the pain? I need you to be honest with me Richard."

"'Hurts, 's maybe a seven," he gasped in between breaths. Once the fit was over he slumped into Bruce's shoulder, his energy completely spent.

"Dick!" M'Gann cried worriedly as Batgirl hugged her. Wally clenched his fists knowing just how badly his friend had to be hurting for him to admit pain.

"He needs to get back to the Medlab immediately so I can run someone tests and he needs rest."

"I'll call a gurney," offered Diana, but Bruce shook his head as he slid the glasses back over his son's eyes. He pulled his own cowl up.

"Batgirl, take Robin and Damian back home. I will alert you once we have news."

The trio nodded and watched as he effortlessly scooped up Nightwing into a cradle hold. The teen didn't protest, simply laying his head on Bruce's shoulder and closing his eyes. The dark knight carried him as if he weighted no more than a child. They passed the other heroes that were waiting outside the meeting room. No one dared to say anything as they watched father and son head down the hall.


End file.
